Indispensable Hope: Preserve Faith: The Sequel
by WishfulTrance
Summary: Piper has been sent as an undercover agent, capturing the eye of Brown, Dark Ace's new replacement. With Aerrow far away, she's in a dangerous position...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One, Indispensable Hope: Preserve Faith

_"One will die..." _

The young red-haired man listened attentively for any noise: his big eyes brightly alert. Calloused hands gently pushed the tiny figure in front of him against the wall as he edged closer in an attempt to conceal the couple from enemy eyes.

"They'll see us," The figure breathed: but the tall male was determined. He raised a finger to his lips before peering into the darkness, seemingly desperate to find something within it. The figure, a girl with hair that had been drunk in by their dark surroundings, squeezed his wrist suddenly

Aerrow looked down at her, a questioning glance on his pale face. Piper only pointed a trembling finger down the hallway, her lips pressed tightly together.

He understood. Her hand fell from his wrist as they slid along the wall: Aerrow against Piper, Piper against the slimy, cold surface. Their movements were quick, light and efficient: they fell easily into a rhythm as they slid gracefully along until finally, a tiny, dull light could be seen.

They ran towards it.

* * *

"We got it," Aerrow confirmed as they lifted it up for their comrades to see. "Let's go."

Finn eyed this item. It was a tiny, circular object: the rusty gold colour had turned dull, if one laid eyes on it they wouldn't feel any inclination to take such an ugly, simple thing. They'd leave it alone.

"I know Aerrow's dad protected this and all. But seriously. What is it?"

Piper looked at Finn before glancing at Aerrow.

"We don't know."

* * *

"You let them take it."

"M-master…"

"You let them take it."

"Please… P-please… An accident… We can retriev-

The words died from his lips as the woman stood sharply, her black eyes narrowing: they were filled with an anger he'd never witnessed. Yet the cold smile on her shaking lips lifted.

"You know," She said slowly, lifting her baton, "I'm getting tired of accidents."

A loud, guttaral scream filled the room as the man was blasted into the air and thrown, finally, onto the cold, hard ground.

He was rolled over by a small nudge of her foot. His eyes were blank: dead. But there was a terrified ghost that seemed to linger in the air... she could not look anymore. She dropped the baton on the floor and smirked.

"So be it."

Master Cyclonis turned to the man next to her.

"I want it ended, now."

The man sunk into a bow before following her out of the room.

The man was left lying in his pool of blood: alone.

* * *

"I can't believe we got it," Aerrow murmured, twirling the object gently with his hand. Piper sat down next to him slowly. "But we don't even know what it is. I'm his son. I should know why this meant a lot to him."

"We'll find out. I'll figure it out," She assured him, eyeing it. "I promise." He lifted his head and turned to her, a small smile forming on his lips.

"You always figure it out in the end, P."

"Not always."

He shrugged, putting it down on his pillow. "Just because the answer isn't always what you want doesn't mean you haven't reached the end and figured it out."

Her warm amber eyes seemed to melt into his as she nodded slowly, knowing he was right. Aerrow gave her another smile before scratching the back of his neck, biting his lip.

"You should go and sleep," He told her firmly, moving to stand up. "I'll take first patrol."

Piper accepted his hand when he offered his and stood up, noticing how quickly he let go of it. She backed away slowly, hesitating.

"Goodnight, Aerrow."

He tried not to notice how her soft hair was down for once: the gentle waves tumbling down her back as her lingering eyes seemed unusually bright in the moonlight. Aerrow forced himself to look sideways and out of his small window: trying to seem more interested in the fact that there was a starry night sky then that the girl he loved more than anything was in his bedroom, that they were forced to act as strangers to their deep attraction to each other, that he badly wanted to do more than just say a meaningless goodnight and that Piper… Piper looked beautiful.

"Goodnight Piper."

She didn't hear the loud thump of his fist hitting the wall as she closed the door.

* * *

_"One will die."_

"Who? Who will die? Tell me. Tell me who dies!"

"One. One will die."

"Who? Who I say?"

He leaned out of the shadows and peered up into the stranger's face, ignorant of the weapon they had in their hand.

"You must wait to find out."

* * *

_**A/N**: As you must wait to find out! _

_This is indeed the sequel to "Fates Conspire: Dreams Evolve." So I'm hoping i get my old readers and hopefully some new ones on board. It's pretty much involving the WHOLE of the Storm Hawks with Master Cyclonis this time, and yes, I will be surprising you and keeping you on your toes! _

_Reviews are always greatly appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Haunted Memories

_"I love you."_

She writhed in the bed, a small cry uttered from her wet lips as Piper's sharp nails clawed through her damp hair.

_He was sobbing as he looked up at her, remorse strong in his eyes. "I'm sorry," He whispered._

"No…"

_"I. Will. Have. You." He hissed into her ear as he dug his nails deeper into her soft flesh, feeling a little trickle of warm blood creep down his finger. Piper hit the floor hard-_

-Piper hit the floor hard, the sheets suffocating her as she screamed against them for help, for someone to save her: cool hands were pressed against her hips but she ignored them, kicking with all of her might.

_ ""-I shouldn't of survived…I should of died…""_

"Died… I should of died..."

"Piper wake up! Piper!"

_"We did everything we could for your baby, Piper. I'm so sorry." The doctor backed away slowly, his eyes filled with remorse and regret. "I'm so sorry." He repeated. _

"I SHOULD HAVE DIED!"

"PIPER, WAKE UP."

Aerrow held her as Piper sobbed hard against his chest, clinging to him tightly. Finn's arms were securely around her waist as he murmured comforts into her ear, leaning into her back.

They rocked her until Piper was asleep in their arms, Aerrow's shirt was soaked with her tears.

* * *

"You can't do this, Greg. We walked out on it a long time ago. You can't do this."

"Don't tell me what to do, Phoebe."

"Will you think about what you're doing!"

He turned to look at his wife, self-pity evident on his face.

"Maybe that's my problem. I think too much about things. I over analyse and listen to other people. Maybe it's time I listened to what I want."

And then he walked out and left her, leaving his wife alone.

Again.

* * *

"Thank you."

Piper accepted the mug Aerrow offered and felt the mattress shift as he sat down next to her. His fingers lightly grazed her hand, a small frown on his face.

"You're cold," He murmured, rubbing his thumb gently over her hand in an effort to keep her warm.

"I'm fine." But when she looked up to spot his raised eyebrow, Piper couldn't help but chuckle, edging closer to hug him, Aerrow's arms securely around her frail figure.

"You're clearly not," His warm breath tickled her ear.

She only held him tighter.

"I don't know how to stop them," Piper admitted, reluctantly pulling away to run a shaky hand through her damp hair. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"I'm just sorry you had to go through it alone at the house."

She chuckled again, shrugging. "Don't be. You were right. We both needed a breather."

His eyes searched hers, his calloused hand rubbing her comfortingly. "And now you need to sleep." He saw her bite her lip. "I'll stay with you, I promise."

She nodded, hardly feeling his arm slide around hers as her head slumped upon his broad shoulder, her eyes slowly closing…

* * *

"Rise and shine, vermin."

The freezing cold water thrown upon him shocked the boy awake. He sat up, a gasp emitting from his lips as he saw who it was.

"Master Cyclonis." His eyes widened in shock as he moved backwards. She smirked as she threw the bucket aside.

"As you can see. Get up."

"Don't you usually have someone else doing your dirty work for you?" He wiped his mouth shakily, rising upwards. "I gave you a prophecy. There is nothing more I can assist you with."

Her smirk widened. "Oh, there is _everything_ you can assist me with."

And she told him.

And he listened.

And he knew every shred of his innocence was flowing away the more he heard.

Master Cyclonis held out her hand. "Will you accept the challenge?"

He looked down at it, before slowly stretching out his own soft hand to shake hers.

"Like I have a choice."

She only smirked again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Python

"Master Cyclonis has found a replacement for the Dark Ace."

The Storm Hawks looked up at their Commanding Officer. Piper felt her hand shake but a cool paw take hers, knowing it belonged to Junko. She squeezed it to show her gratitude at his support before her eyes met with Aerrow's.

"Who?" Was all she asked.

He threw down his telescope, struggling to remain calm. "Darren Jackson."

"And his adopted name?"

Green met amber. "The Python."

A small snort was heard. "How original."

"I thought the same. Come on, then."

"To where?" Finn piped up.

Aerrow glanced at Piper before back at Finn.

"To form a plan. And whilst we're gone, Stork: find a safe spot for us to lie down."

A nod from Stork and Aerrow set off down the hallway, his navigator at his side. Piper stole quick glances at her Captain, knowing he was getting angrier and angrier as they walked on. When his bedroom door shut behind them she turned to him.

"You didn't bring me here to come up with a plan."

"No."

Another small silence. Another phase of watching Aerrow unusually start to lose his temper: a temper he always stored away, always kept control of.

But when it involved Piper, it was unleashed.

"I already have a plan in mind."

Piper waited. She'd guessed as much.

"I only see one successful way. I obtained enough information to know that Darren Brown is being sent to a small remote terra on a highly-guarded project. There are too many security measures there. The only way in is literally the only way. And that's for me to have an-

"-Undercover agent." Piper finished for him. Aerrow's eyes searched hers.

"Yes."

"And I'm the best person for the role?"

"On paper, yes."

"On paper?"

His eyes met hers again. "You know I don't want it to be you-

"-I'll go."

"Piper-

"-No. I'll go."

He couldn't help but step closer to her, trying to read her neutral expression. "And you understand what's involved?"

She nodded. "Of course I do."

Aerrow didn't believe her. Another step closer to her and now their breaths were mingling together. He ignored her familiar scent, shaking it off so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"I don't think you do, Piper."

She met his gaze, shrugging a little. "It's the only way to know who we're dealing with."

"I know that. I'm just wondering why you were so quick to agree."

"What are you suggesting?"

He didn't back down, but found himself tenderly raising his hand to cup her face.

"That any dangerous mission, anything that has a high death rate, anything of that sort that I offer you, you'll take it. You won't care. You don't care anymore."

She simply blinked back up at him, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Let go."

He brushed away her tear before his hand fell to his side swiftly. "I'm sorry."

Piper rubbed her arms. "So am I." She wished more than ever that she hadn't told him to let go. "So am I."

* * *

"I have captured who you wished. He is locked downstairs in the dungeons, waiting for you to interrogate him."

"Good." A smile lit up on Master Cyclonis's face. "Good."

He waited. Cyclonis's smirk widened and she stopped her work to turn around and raise an eyebrow at him. "I will reward you soon."

He bowed low at her. "Your Majesty is kind. May I leave?"

"You may. Good luck. Remember I do not want you to fail. You get one chance."

"Thank you."

And leave he did. Master Cyclonis could not help but frown.

She swore she could hear the Dark Ace's footsteps fading instead.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Finn's spoon froze in mid-air. "No. Aerrow, you can't-

"-We have no choice." Aerrow rubbed the back of his neck. "Piper is best."

"I'll go."

"No," Piper interrupted, walking forwards. "In case you lot hadn't noticed, I'm a girl. I'm less suspicious-

"-And more attractive to a young man in a new environment." Stork pointed out curtly.

"Piper, they'll recognize you." Finn agreed, starting to stand.

"I'm not waiting on Cyclonis. Only Darren Brown, who's never met me before. And the guards are too stupid. Now. Is my ride ready?"

There was a short silence while the guys looked at their navigator.

Piper couldn't help but smile, understanding their uneasiness. "You guys. This is _me_. I can take care of myself. And Aerrow will be checking in on me."

Aerrow nodded.

At least she didn't know how many times he'll be checking on her.

* * *

"Sir, your maid has arrived."

"Send her in." Darren picked up his shirt, examining it, barely hearing the door click shut and feel the presence of a young woman in his bedroom.

"This is she, Sir."

He turned, his previous bored look now turning into one of a satisfied curiosity.

"Hello." He smiled charmingly at Piper, dropping his shirt. "You must be Leila."

Piper curtsied before rising to nod briefly. She could sense the type of guy this was, and was instantly on her guard.

"Yes."

Darren nodded at the guard behind him. "Bring her her new clothes."

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" Piper couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at him when the guard left.

He was surprised by her argumentative character, and Piper picked up on it. She cursed herself for being so stupid and knew she would have to bite back her usual self during her time here.

"Sorry." She mumbled, but he shook his head at her, smiling.

"Don't apologise," He stepped forward, looking her up and down. "I like a feisty girl."

She forced herself to stand still as he stepped closer.

"I take a number of baths a day. I wake early, and go to bed late. I never wear the same outfit the next day." His finger traced her cheek gently. "You will earn my trust, which is rare. I will allow you more freedom if you show me that you are…" He paused, lifting her chin to examine her face more closely. "…Worth it."

She turned her head away from him, pulling away. "Very well."

"Don't you want to know where your bedroom is?"

"My Lord, it is not yet late evening. I was expecting to get to work as soon as I got here."

He smirked at her. "Good. Very good. You can start by sorting out my shirts."

Darren Brown had planned to leave his maid to it. But a face like hers came rarely, so he only sat in his armchair, a book in his hands.

Piper noticed he never seemed to turn to a new page.

* * *

_** A/N: **All I can say is I hope I haven't lost any readers... I must admit I'm getting a bit apprehensive and might delete this story if it's not to anyone's interests. _

_Thank you for the people who have supported this so far, though: your kind comments are much appreciated. So this chapter was for you. Hope you liked it. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bare Skin

"Do you not like it?"

Piper could not help but raise her eyebrows at Brown.

"Like it?" She repeated, holding up the flimsy material. "With all due respect, my Lord, I might as well go naked."

"That can be arranged," He walked over, a cheeky smirk on his face. Piper sighed before collecting the rest of the outfit to try it on in the bathroom.

It was plain white, the thin see-through material delicate and light. Her new 'uniform' consisted of a long skirt with equally long slits up the sides: she eyed it with a great distaste. The top was less promising, cropped, clingy, and backless, with the sleeves long yet transparent, showing her smooth shoulders.

She sighed, before stepping out to reluctantly to show Brown.

He put down his blade, turning to look her up and down, a smile forming on his lips. He beckoned her forward and she held in her irritation, obediently stepping closer to him.

He nodded at her without comment. And it was hard to not comment at how Piper looked. The girl had no idea how seductive she looked.

"Good." He informed her shortly, before forcing himself to turn back to his blade. "You may go."

"Did you not want me to do anything else for you?"

His knuckles were slowly turning white the more he clenched them. Of course he wanted her to do something else for him.

It didn't mean he would ask.

"No."

She curtsied before heading out. Brown clenched his teeth.

"Just a little fancy," He told himself, sitting in his chair and picking up a map. "Just a little fancy."

* * *

Piper grabbed a matching white hooded cloak: ignoring the fact she might as well do without it. Like the rest of her new clothes, it didn't exactly cover her modestly. Despite this she pulled the hood over her head and tiptoed quietly down the corridor and, checking it was safe, hurried outside into the busy market, easily disguised amongst the huge crowd as she weaved through them gracefully. When she reached her destination, she waited, releasing a relieved breath.

"Good evening," A voice murmured from behind her. Piper stood still and carried on looking out into the crowd, pretending as if nothing of major significance was happening.

Like, say, the fact that her Commanding Officer of the Storm Hawks- and ex-boyfriend- was standing just behind her.

An arm slid around her waist and manoeuvred Piper further into the darkened alley, gently pressing her into the wall as Aerrow stood in front of her now, his body close to hers. Piper peered up at him underneath her hood.

"How are you?" She asked in a low voice.

"I think that's what I need to ask you."

She frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"

Aerrow looked left and right before lowering his head down so he could look her in the eyes.

"Darren Brown."

"What about him?"

"Finn managed to pick up information about him."

"And? Do you have to give me short answers? Just say it, Aerrow."

He chuckled a little at that. "I see you're in one of your sunshine moods."

"If you're about to tell me he's a womaniser, I already picked up on that."

Aerrow was instantly on alert. "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing big-

"-He's been flirting?"

"Friendly flirting, nothing more." Piper assured him, trying not to roll her eyes at his protectiveness. "Aerrow, I can handle it. It doesn't do any harm."

He raised an eyebrow before examining her outfit, snorting. "What you're wearing does."

Instinctively, Piper tried to cover herself with the cloak. "It's my uniform."

"Hmm. I'm sure we both know who came up with it."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Aerrow-

"-Alright, alright. Just… keep away from him."

"Hard to do, considering I'm his personal maid," Piper let out a rare giggle. "Will you relax?"

"It's hard to relax when you're trapped in there, alone, with a guy who clearly sees you as more then his maid-

"-I'm retrieving information, it's worth it. So calm down."

He sighed, before mumbling an apology, shuffling closer to her as he noticed her shaking hands. "You're cold."

Piper pressed her hands against his broad chest beneath his thick cloak, nodding. Aerrow put his large hand over her clasped ones in an effort to keep them warm.

"Have you found out anything?"

"Not a lot. He's not one to trust. He speaks of no mission."

"It must be serious."

"Yes." There was a pause. "I'll have to sneak around. Or perhaps…"

Aerrow sensed where this was going. "Perhaps… get closer to him, you mean?"

"…Maybe?"

"Definitely. I know you, Piper. And the answer is no."

She swiftly switched to begging. "You know it's the only way-

"-Piper, no."

She let out a huge sigh, dropping her hands from his chest. He raised an eyebrow at her, noticing the gesture.

"You're really learning how to seduce men, aren't you? When you want something, the hands are on the chest. When you lose a favour, you'll remove them. On off, on off..."

"Shut up," She laughed quietly, poking him. "I actually have to go, thank you very much."

"Keep in contact," Aerrow looked around them. "We've found a hidden spot to lie low while you're in there. Keep your eyes peeled for my signals. And take care of yourself."

She nodded, leaning in to hug him. Poor Aerrow was so taken aback, he struggled to keep his balance, but hugged her back just as tightly, his nostrils filling with her familiar scent.

"Pass that onto the rest," She said softly when she moved away. "I miss them."

"No way," Aerrow winked at her. "I'll keep that for me. But maybe if you give me another one-

"-Get outta here," Piper giggled before swiftly disappearing. Aerrow clutched his cloak tighter around him, proceeding to discreetly follow her.

Just to make sure she got back into the castle walls safely.

* * *

"Have you settled in?"

Brown rubbed his eyes tiredly as he looked into the hologram of Master Cyclonis. "Yes, Master."

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, Master."

"Are your servants satisfactory?"

There was a pause as he remembered a certain pair of amber eyes. "Yes, Master."

"For the love of Atmos, Python, alter your answers so it doesn't sound like I'm talking to a useless Talon who has the same, dull monotone of a voice."

He flashed a cheeky grin at her. "Yes, Master."

Cyclonis rolled her eyes. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you. Goodnight, Master."

He switched off the crystal, pushing it away from him as he leaned back to stretch and yawn. Proceeding to stand up, he looked out of his window and was taken aback when he spotted none other than his chief maid in the small courtyard, being harassed by some guards.

Quickly, he walked out of his bedroom and down the spiral stairs that led to the courtyard, but hid in the dark as he looked upon the scene with interest when he saw that Piper's bright eyes were now dark and narrowed- something he had never witnessed before.

"Come on then darlin'," One Talon yelled, clearly drunk. "Show us the money!"

"I don't think so. Move out of my way," Piper said softly, standing her ground.

"I will if you give me a lil' sugar…" The Talon roared with laughter with his jeering comrades, stepping closer to put his hand on her hip.

Big mistake.

The Talon roared again, but this time with pain as Piper swiftly grabbed his hand, twisting it painfully in her tight grip.

"Move. Out. Of. My. Way." She repeated, a calm expression still on her face. The man hissed as she let go, falling to the ground and then scrambling quickly away from her. The rest of the men wisely scattered backwards, leaving Piper a clear route to get inside. Brown stepped out from behind the alcove, taking her by surprise.

"My Lord-

"-Good evening," He smiled at her pleasantly, raising an eyebrow. "I hope you are well."

"Yes… Yes I am, thank you."

"Very good. To my bedroom, please. I think we can call it a night."

"Yes Sir."

He let her pass, his eyebrow still raised as he examined the Talons in front of him, one clutching his broken wrist.

"She is mine," He still had the pleasant smile on his face but the threat in his voice was menacingly clear. "Mine. You will not touch her. You will not even think of touching her. If you touch her again I will ensure you are very, very sorry. And you're lucky she didn't break anything else. Or I, for that matter."

And then he left them, amusement written all over his face.

* * *

"Your bed is ready."

"Good."

Piper waited, praying he would not bring up what had just happened outside. Brown stepped behind a folding screen, proceeding to change. Piper took the clothes he hung over the top, folding them neatly before putting them away.

She took out a towel, averting her eyes when he stepped out to take it. She thought she heard a chuckle of amusement before he shut the bathroom door behind him.

Immediately Piper ran over to the desk, searching the drawers as quickly and quietly as she could. Her fingers closed around a scroll, which she pocketed when she heard some footsteps nearby.

"Leila?"

She quickly grabbed his reading book before shutting the drawer and swinging around. Brown's eyebrow was raised and she bit her lip, trying to remain calm. He stepped closer, causing her to turn around and pretend to be sorting out the surface of the chest of drawers. Suddenly, a warm finger trailed down her spine, causing her to hold in a huge breath as he stepped closer to her, her insides starting to tingle.

"My Lord…"

"I saw you break that Talon's wrist," His hot breath tickled her ear, his soft lips gently brushing against the lobe. "Now where did you learn to do something like that?"

"I…I didn't know I broke it."

"Well, you did."

"D-did I?"

"Yes." He chuckled, his lips running lightly up the side of her face and stopping at her temple, his arm sliding around her waist to take the book from her hand. "It was most impressive. But you haven't answered my question."

"I… I just taught myself." Piper's hands curled into fists tightly to try and restrain herself from pulling away. "I knew I'd have to take care of myself from an early age."

"You were alone."

"…Yes." Piper tried to keep the tone of surprise out of her voice, but clearly failed as Brown only chuckled again.

"You're wondering how I know."

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"My parents died when I was seven years old."

His matter-of-fact, cool tone caused her to unconsciously turn around to face him, studying his expression. It was blank.

"I'm… sorry to hear that."

"Don't be." He let go of her. "It's better that way. Families hold you back, expect things from you."

She could not help but frown. "I don't view it that way."

He smiled at her: a pitying, rather amused smile. "As much as I like to hear your views, I think it's about time you went to bed."

Piper was taken aback, but recovered swiftly enough and curtsied. "Very well. Good night my Lord."

"Goodnight. Oh, and Leila?"

Piper paused at the door, waiting.

Brown looked at her, a concerned look in his dark eyes. "Watch your back. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be in a place like this."

"In a place like what?" Piper turned, now fully alert. She sensed an opportunity to perhaps urge him on for more information about the mission he was on.

He shook his head at her, a fake smile back on his face. "Never you mind. Off you go."

Hiding the disappointment on her face, Piper curtsied again before leaving.

Darren Brown stared after her, a smirk forming to match his cold, bright eyes.

* * *

Piper examined the scroll carefully with her small magnifying glass, her eyes widening the more the examination progressed.

_Why does Master Cyclonis want Death?_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: **I hope that was alright. And I cannot describe the feeling i had when I got those reviews and alerts! I really thought no one was interested. Thank you very much! And I'm sorry on how long it took to publish it. But I had to sort out what was going in which chapter. _

_Reviews are, as always, greatly appreciated. J'adore le reviews! (Pardon mon francais!) _


	5. Chapter 5: Part One

Chapter 5, Part One: Wake Up

Finn burst into Aerrow's room. "Piper's sent out an emergency signal."

"What?" Aerrow frowned, getting up from his bed. "It's late, why on Atmos-

Junko then ran in. "She sent another one, one of us should go, quickly."

"I will," Aerrow threw on a shirt before running outside, "Stay here."

* * *

"I hope you have a good reason for waking me up at this time, Python."

"I assure you I do."

Silence.

"Well, hurry up. What is it?"

Darren Brown smiled. "I just thought I should inform you I have a Storm Hawk under my command."

"What? A Storm Hawk? Py-

"-Indeed, Master, she is my maid."

"Piper," Cyclonis hissed. "When did you realise this?"

"A while earlier. But don't worry. I'll take care of her."

"She must be here to find out about my plans, Brown. Find her, and finish her off."

"She's already figured it out," Brown stated calmly. "And I have every intention of keeping her alive... for now."

"Give me one damn good reason for doing that."

Brown told her.

Master Cyclonis started to smirk. "Oh, very good, Python. Very good."

* * *

"Centuries ago, there was a tribe who controlled time."

"The time keepers-

"-Control time for _airships_, Aerrow. I'm talking about travelling _through_ time."

"So what?"

"Master Cyclonis originally wanted to possess the power to travel back to time, but she's opted for something else instead. Death."

Aerrow raised an eyebrow. "Piper, Death is a legend-

"-Death _exists, _Aerrow. And it's very, _very_ hard to summon him. It involves a lot. It must be important to her."

There was a pause. "Master Cyclonis wants to trade-

"-A life for a life." She finished for him. "Aerrow… Aerrow, I-"

He said nothing, but wound his arms around her, holding her to him tightly.

"_-Do you think I'll meet her?" The Dark Ace laughed shakily, the blade rising to press against his throat. "You never know will you find out, eh?"_

"I think she wants the Dark Ace," Piper finished, her voice not more than a mere whisper, her body slowly starting to shake...

* * *

_**A/N: **I decided to split the chapter because in truth I was hoping for some more reviews, so I know what'll work, etc, but I can't carry on waiting, it's not fair. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review to let me know what you think. (Thank you to Without Reprieve for reviewing for the last chapter) _

_And for those of you who think you have the plot mapped out in your heads... You're in for a big surprise. Mua ha ha! _


	6. Chapter 5: Part Two

Chapter 5: Part Two. 

Pictures

She twirled the picture in her hands, her dark eyes unusually glassy as she stared impassively at it. Her warm breath tickled her white knuckles as she raised her fist to her mouth, unconsciously chewing on her soft skin.

The picture was old and battered, but Cyclonis did not care. Something warm trickled down her finger: it took her a moment to realize it was a tear.

Harshly, she roughly wiped it away with the back of her hand, letting the photograph fall from her thin fingers. From the corner of her eyes she watched as it fluttered down, as light as a feather.

When she heard some footsteps, she turned her head away.

Ignoring the face that stared up at her from the dirty, cold floor.

* * *

"Leila,"

Piper jumped out of bed, her mouth dropping open in shock as she quickly grabbed a sheet, covering herself up.

"My Lord-

"Come quickly."

She felt the warmth drain from her cheeks but obligingly nodded, watching him cast her one last look before closing the door. She took this as her signal to change, and did so hurriedly.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she met Darren Brown in the hallway, but was again taken by surprise when he took her arm firmly, steering her into a darkened alcove.

Brown stepped close to her, looking around in a very cautious manner. Piper's bright eyes looked up at him worriedly, and he couldn't help but be drawn in.

"My Lord…"

"Piper."

Her mouth dropped open but he covered her lips firmly with his hand, pushing her against the wall. "Shh," He looked around again. "Yes, I know who you are. Stop struggling."

So many thoughts were running wildly in her head that poor Piper had no choice _but_ to carry on struggling. He swiftly thrust his body against hers to keep her still, lowering his head to whisper in her ear. "If you do not stop struggling, I will be forced to harm you. Now keep still."

He watched as her eyes darkened and narrowed, glaring up into his face. He could not help but chuckle: his breath fanning her face. She smelt a faint scent of alcohol and winced.

"I know who you are, Piper of the Storm Hawks. I know why you're here, and I know you're clever little head is desired by my Master to be off those pretty little shoulders of yours."

Piper bit at his hand, knowing he would gasp in pain and yank it away, seizing this opportunity to grab it and twist it in her grip.

"Remember this," She breathed into his ear, twisting his hand slowly and painfully as she spoke. "How did you find out my name?"

He only pushed her against the wall again, intent on keeping them hidden. "I knew who you were the moment you stepped in. I wanted to see what you were going to do- I believe you have my scroll."

"That scroll," Piper hissed at him through her set teeth, "happens to contain instructions on something that could destroy the whole of Atmos."

He let his weak fingers clutch at her waist before spinning her around, pulling her to his lean chest, leaning down to nudge her neck with his nose.

"Don't you want to see your mother again?"

Piper instantly froze, her mind slowly turning numb as her heart started to slam into her ribs painfully. "My...my mother…" She whispered.

His lips slowly traveled up her jaw line, nipping her earlobe. "Your mother. Don't you want to see her again, Piper? So many questions unanswered… and she left you so alone… so, so alone."

A solitary tear that rolled down her flushed cheek was gently wiped away with his soft lips.

Piper struggled harder against him, "Let go!"

"You're going to help me Piper. And if you do I'll make sure you see your mother again. And you're father. And maybe even you're brother-

"LET GO!" She screamed.

"Yeah. Let go of her, Brown."

Darren turned around; but not before his face met painful contact with a fist. He was forced to let go of Piper, slamming into the hard ground.

Aerrow held out his hand to Piper, helping her up.

"Where you spying on me?" Piper looked at him in amazement, temporarily forgetting their situation.

"Um… no?"

She rolled her eyes, but they stopped looking at each other and instead turned to Brown when he let out a groan, standing up.

"It came from over there!" A different voice called.

When Brown looked up, they had gone.

* * *

"Have you seen this boy?"

The stranger shrugged, turning away without even glancing at the picture the desperate man held.

"Please," The man tried to follow him, but he had gone. He looked down at the picture, as if trying to summon the smiling, blonde-haired boy before him.

"Finn…" He stroked the picture with his bruised thumb, ignoring the rain that was thundering down onto him. "Oh, Finn."

* * *

_**A/N:** Thank you again for my reviews, they cheer me up greatly! Please do review again, your comments are always appreciated and help me with the next chapter to check if something will work, etc. _


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shattered Pieces

"Aerrow…"

Aerrow looked up. Piper stood there, a small towel wrapped round her, her dark hair dripping wet- making her smooth, toffee skin glow beautifully. He drank her in, a lump rising in his throat which he swiftly forced back down.

"What's wrong, P?"

It had been a while since Piper had heard him refer to her as 'P'. She felt herself edge closer to him before sitting down on his bed.

"That's my question for you." She managed a small smile, referring to his worried expression. He visibly relaxed.

"I'm fine," He couldn't help but pry on the fact that one flimsy towel was the only piece of material that covered Piper's naked body. He mentally shook himself, desperately trying to think of something else to say. "Listen, we need a new plan."

She only nodded, glancing down at the bedspread. "Of course. Sorry… I'm getting your bed all wet."

"It's alright," He chuckled at her. "Although I think you should probably...probably get changed."

"Into what?" Piper snorted, looking across at her previous uniform that was draped on an old chair.

Aerrow only chuckled again before removing his oversized jumper and handing it to her. "Here."

She smiled in reply before taking it and walking back into the bathroom to change. He watched her go, an uneasy expression easing back into his face.

* * *

"You lost her."

Brown gritted his teeth, looking away impatiently. But Cyclonis wasn't having it.

"Find them."

"Master…"

"Find them."

"There is a search as we speak."

"Good. You are dismissed."

He nodded, switching the hologram off.

He only had to blink before it lay on the floor, broken.

* * *

He'd seen him. He knew he had seen him.

_Run, Greg, just keep running_.

"Finn!" He screamed loudly. "Finn!"

He sprinted through the crowd, ignoring the many stares and protests that came his way. His arm reached forward, grasping a shoulder and forcing it to turn around.

"Get off me!" The boy pushed his arm away, staring at him in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing?"

Greg felt the colour drain from his cheeks, his apologetic stutters incomprehensible. Suddenly he glimpsed him again: Finn. He pushed the boy out the way before running over to him: but he was running so fast he ended up knocking into him, causing them both to crash to the ground.

He got up immediately, a look of pure delight on his face. "Finn! Finn!"

Finn got up, dusting his clothes down, frowning at Greg. "Dude…What the-

"-Finn!"

Junko came running up to the couple, panting. "They're after Aerrow and Piper!"

"Finn!" Greg seized his arm and spun him round to face him. "Finn, it's me!"

Finn's mouth dropped open, his eyes wide.

_"Dad?"_

_

* * *

_

"You take the bed."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Aerrow, I can manage fine on the floor-

"-Just take the bed, smelly."

She sighed, before obediently pulling back the covers and climbing in.

Silence.

Piper suddenly sat up, looking over at the desk where he sat. "I don't smell!"

He chuckled, pushing the compass he was examining away before looking back at her. "Whatever you say."

She glared at him. "Take the bed, Aerrow."

"No! Will you go to sleep?"

"It's weird trying to sleep when you're awake."

He sighed before getting up, suddenly throwing himself onto the bed. "Here. I'll sleep: now you can."

She laughed delightedly, kicking at him gently. "Get off!"

"Ah, so NOW you want the bed!" He grinned cheekily at her, pulling the covers off her to drape them over himself before rolling over and pretending to sleep.

"Oi!" She crawled towards him, trying to snatch the covers back. "Those are mine!"

He only carried on 'sleeping', a small smile creeping into his face.

"Aerrow," Piper climbed on top of him, pulling even harder at the sheets. "Come on!"

She let go of them, reaching to tickle him; but he was too fast for her. Grabbing her hands, a sudden wrestling match started. He sat up, forcing her to bend forward so she loomed over him, trying to push him back down.

They didn't know how it happened, or even when it did. But suddenly their lips crashed together, both of them hungry for the other, rough hands exploring bare backs and shoulders. Piper raked her nails up his scalp, the air between her fingers suddenly filled with his soft, thick hair. His rough hands, already under the borrowed jumper, were now snaking up her front, his thumbs stroking her smooth skin, unable to stop feeling her, kissing her, taking her in.

He had missed her.

Aerrow rolled them over, swiftly pushing up her jumper before grasping it and pulling it off. They broke away, panting as they gazed at each other. Aerrow bent down just as Piper pushed herself up so the pair's foreheads were gently touching and their hot breaths were mingling. Piper cupped his face, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Please…" She breathed against him.

Aerrow kissed away her tear before obligingly bring his mouth back down over hers, gently pushing her back down onto the bed, letting himself finally give in…

* * *

He didn't speak. Didn't move.

Didn't breathe.

Greg opened his mouth to say something only to close it again. "Finn…"

Finn threw his radio down to the ground, smashing it into a hundred pieces.

It felt more like a million.

Greg watched him pace up and down, feeling something cold trickle down his spine. He tried again.

"Son-

"-You've lost any right to call me that," Finn swung around angrily, knocking off several items on his desk. "I'm not your son."

"Please… Finn…I understand you're angry-

"-Angry? Angry?"

Finn was shaking with fury, causing Greg to wince a little. He hadn't expected this reaction.

But then he didn't really know what to expect.

"You think you can just walk back into my life after leaving me all those years? Do you know how long I waited for you? Three weeks. Three whole, _pathetic_ weeks." He had punched the wall so many times his knuckles were raw, but he didn't care any longer. He turned back to Greg, his blue eyes dark.

"Get out," He told him quietly.

Greg started to get up, shaking his head, tears rolling down his face. "No."

"Get out."

"No. You have to hear me out-

"-I've heard you out. I get it. You couldn't be bothered to find me for all these years. Now suddenly you're lonely."

"We didn't know when it was safe," Greg insisted, bravely stepping closer. "We knew you had Aerrow and Piper. We knew you'd all be safe-

"-Didn't take the trouble to find out, though. I was a bloody kid. We were so close to getting thrown into the Wastelands, or Piper getting sold to a pervy Cyclonian, or close to starving to death. You didn't try to find out. You didn't...You didn't..." Finn felt exhausted, closing his heavy eyelids as he sank back down onto his bed.

There was a pause. Greg took a deep breath. "No," He admitted, his shoulders slumping. "No."

"Get out then. Get back to mum and enjoy-"

Finn stopped mid-way his sentence, his eyes snapping open. Greg winced again, praying he wouldn't ask what he was probably going to.

"Where's mum?" Finn asked slowly.

His heart sank. He tried to clear his throat but the lump was still there. "She… she's back home."

"Oh. 'Cause you know… You'd think wouldn't you? That she'd want to visit, I don't know, her LONG LOST SON." Finn suddenly threw himself up, grabbing a nearby chair and smashing it against the wall again. His hands yearned for anything to hold onto so he could destroy it, so he could break it. His brain was heavy and numb, his eardrums screaming at him to be violent, to take out his anger on anything in his way. Junko and Stork ran in, alarmed. Greg felt himself being manouvered out of the room.

"It's best you leave," Stork said curtly, before shutting the doors to Finn's bedroom. "Goodbye."

"Please…" Greg looked at both of them pleadingly. "Please, I'm his father. Just give me a place to stay. He'll calm down, he'll-

"-Goodbye." Stork repeated. "It isn't safe here. Leave."

Greg gave in, but walked back to hand Stork a picture. "Give him this…please."

Stork eyed it distastefully, but nodded, handing it to Junko. Greg managed a small smile before leaving the Condor.

Not knowing Finn was watching him go.

* * *

_**A/N: **Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for the ones I'm getting so far._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ghostly lips

"I don't know whether to be happy or upset."

The hand that was stroking her back stopped to gently press against it and pull her closer, winding around her waist.

Aerrow's lips brushed against her temple as he murmured, "I don't know whether or not to apologize."

Her warm breath tickled his neck as she giggled a little, running her finger up and down his chest. "Oh, don't do that. It was my fault as well."

"Well, I guess I've never seen you so… passionate." He admitted, amusement written all over his flushed face.

She sat up, leaning on her elbow as she looked down at him, her smile fading. Aerrow moved his arm to brush her cheek gently with his fingertips. "What?"

"Nothing," Piper smiled slightly when he raised an eyebrow. "I just… I just…" She broke off with a sigh, shaking her head. She watched as he leant up, trying to continue. "We shouldn't have done it."

"No. We shouldn't have." Aerrow replied simply, shrugging.

She fell down, burying her head in the mattress. "Aerrow!"

He laughed, stroking her hair. "Piper!"

Her head came up to glare at him. "It's not funny."

"It is to me," He teased, cupping her face to lift it up and kiss her swiftly. "Look, it would of happened sooner or later. There was too much heat between us."

"It's not that. I already know that."

"You know everything, eh?"

"Of course," She smiled, but it went again. "No, Aerrow, I meant we shouldn't… We didn't use protection."

There was a small silence. Aerrow bit his lip, an anxious look dawning on his face.

"Couldn't you… take something…?"

"Sure. Let's go back to the Condor straight away." Piper replied sarcastically.

Aerrow grinned at her. Her mouth dropped open and she started to shake her head.

"No, Aerrow. It's too risk- Oh for the love of Atmos, you're serious aren't you?"

He winked.

* * *

"I hate you," Piper hissed as they slid along the wall, her back against it with Aerrow against her front, watching as he swiftly peeked around the corner. "I absolutely bloody well hate you."

He looked down at her and winked cheekily, chuckling when she glared at him. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards them and stood perfectly still, listening hard as they heard two female voices.

"They found that servant girl Leila yet?"

"Nah. Didn't you hear? She was Piper of the Storm Hawks."

"No way!"

Piper rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath.

"I knew there was something about her."

"Tell me about it. Little minx was in the lap of Brown quicker than lightnin'!"

"And that outfit of hers? He's just a little pervert, in't he?"

Aerrow raised an eyebrow pointedly at Piper, but stopped when she glared at him.

"Sheila, you're so _bad. _Wouldn't object to being favored by 'im though. Yummy, in't he?"

"_I'm_ bad?"

The footsteps died away, thankfully with the giggling too. Aerrow instinctively tried to look again and see if the coast was clear but suddenly was pulled back, and then quickly turned and pushed back to the wall again by Piper, feeling her press herself against him. He looked down at her with both amusement and curiosity, raising an eyebrow. His hand pressed into her back and she swiftly climbed on top of his feet, their noses bumping together gently. He grinned but Piper put her finger against his lips, rolling her eyes before leaning up to whisper into his ear:

"Let's split up."

He opened his mouth to argue but pressed her finger into his lips more. "Aerrow. I'll meet you at the Condor, okay? _Go._"

Aerrow nodded, throwing her one last anxious look before setting down the corridor and down another one. Piper watched him go, but quickly threw herself against the wall again when she heard more voices.

"Sir, give us a few more-

"-No. I will look myself."

"Sir, you are unwell-

"-I know I am," The familiar voice snapped just as the footsteps stopped. "But I could certainly do better than you idiots."

"Master Cyclonis-

"-Can wait."

_'Brown.' _Piper thought.

"Sir-

"-You're dismissed."

Brown looked around, his eyes narrowing. Slowly, he walked forwards, his footsteps light and quiet.

But Piper had too much experience to miss them.

"Brown!"

Darren turned around swiftly. A cyclonian was rushing towards him, anger evident on his face.

"What's this about telling my troops you've called for backup because they're 'so useless'?"

Brown raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

The Cyclonian Commanding Officer, Piers, stopped in front of him, livid. "You had no right."

"I had every right." Brown informed him calmly. "I suggest you train them properly. Now get out of my way-"

He stopped suddenly, hearing a small _thud._ The pair twirled around at the noise, their eyes narrowing. They both looked at each other.

"Who goes there?" Brown called out. His fingers curled around his weapon, his dark eyes narrowing once again. "Make yourself seen."

Silence. Brown moved forward along slid along the wall until he reached the corner, ignoring the questioning murmurs of the Piers behind him. He was a mere few inches from Piper. Suddenly a wave of familar scents engulfed him and his eyes widened. Piers tried to question him but he held up his hand, turning his head towards the corridor, his eyes narrowing.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Brown called softly.

* * *

Greg stood up as Finn walked over. "Son…"

"I told you not to call me that."

Greg bit his lip, nodding his head. "Sorry."

Finn shrugged, looking away. "Whatever. What do you want?"

"I…I just-

"What do you want?" Finn repeated, his teeth set.

Greg looked at him. "I didn't think you'd come."

"Funny, I didn't think so either."

* * *

"Come on. I won't bite."

Piper felt a lump rise in her throat just as a huge desire to move away hit her. But she stood still, knowing it was her best chance.

Brown laughed: a cold, empty laugh.

"You think I can't remember how you smell _Piper_? What're you here for, hmm? Want to steal one of my scrolls again?"

Piper held back a gasp, biting her lip. _Smell?_

"Is your little boyfriend with you too?" He continued. "Aerrow… isn't it?"

She gritted her teeth to restrain herself from calling out.

"Red-haired… tall. Supposedly good-looking. Is he more handsome than me then? Surely your pretty little face belongs to me? You did work for me after all. You're still my little maid."

Piper bit her lip and felt her heart hammering hard against her chest. She closed her eyes, trying to block his voice out. She pushed herself away from the wall and looked down the corridor towards Aerrow, trying to see where he was.

"Last chance," There was a sudden whisper in her ear. She gasped but his hands were around her wrists and he twisted them in his grip.

"Remember this?" He murmured, chuckling as he pressed his lips into her temple. "I've missed you."

"Go to hell," Piper hissed, struggling against him. Brown laughed and moved one arm so he had her in a headlock.

"Come out, Aerrow." Brown called, tightening his grip on Piper. "I got your little girlfriend right here."

"He's not here," Piper tried to insist, but Brown spun her round and pushed her against the wall, a manic expression on his face.

"Oh really?" His hand went around her throat and she immediately stood still, her eyes wide with terror. He leaned in, his face close to hers. "I think he is."

She only glared at him.

"Tell me where he is, Piper."

"I don't know."

He tutted at her, a smirk forming on his face. He leaned in to run his nose along her jaw, ignoring her disgusted expression. "Come on, Piper. I know you're here for something."

"You're mistaken."

"I'm never mistaken."

She snorted, looking away. Brown began to lose his patience.

"Very well," He pulled her to him, her wrists in his grip again. "Let's go. Walk."

"What're you going to do with me? Let go of me!"

He chuckled again, keeping her in a firm grasp. "Little minx. I suggest you stop struggling. Piers," He called over his shoulder. "Go and train your troops properly like I asked."

* * *

"Thank you." Brown stored away the scroll, turning to wink at Piper, who was tied to a chair. "As you probably made out, that scroll is vital to carry out the mission."

She ignored him.

"So. What did you do with the real Leila?"

Piper simply looked at him.

Brown kneeled in front of her, smirking. "Come on, Piper. Let's compromise here."

"I don't compromise with Cyclonians."

He leaned up towards her, "I'm not a Cyclonian," He whispered, his eyes glinting.

She looked down at him, her expression hard. "You work for Master Cyclonis."

"Reluctantly."

Piper frowned. "You still do it."

"Reluctantly," He repeated.

There was a silence.

"We can work together Piper."

"I don't believe you." Piper replied, turning away again.

"Have you tried?"

"I don't need to."

"I'm not the bad guy here."

"Let me go then." Piper cut in desperately, seizing her chance. "Do the right thing."

He shook his head. "I can't do that, Piper. You need to help me."

"Why should I?"

He hesitated: Piper had never seen him do so before. But she pressed on. "Come on. Why should I help you?"

Brown leaned in closer again. "Because it could save Aerrow's life."

* * *

_**A/N: **I am so sorry I haven't updated... a lot has been happening. Feedback on this chapter would be very much appreciated, even though i probably don't deserve it! _


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Something; Nothing

_"Come on. Why should I help you?"_

_Brown leaned in closer again. "Because it could save Aerrow's life."_

"Get away from me," Piper was trembling, her mouth open in shock as she shook her head slowly. "You're mad."

"So you're going to risk not saving his life?" Brown half-laughed, shaking his head. "Come on Piper. Let's get real."

"How do I trust a damn thing you tell me?"

Brown paused, watching as Piper waited for an answer. He stood up, before reaching behind her to untie the ropes around her wrists.

"What are you doing?" Piper tried to look around, struggling.

"What does it look like?" Brown finally managed to release her, but swiftly closed his hand around her throat, pushing his thumb under her chin so he could look down and into her eyes. "You have to hear me out, Piper."

"Get your hands off me first." She hissed at him, her eyes narrowed. Brown glared at her before pulling back his hand, watching as she rubbed her neck, the small crystal on her neck glowing slightly.

They never took their eyes off each other.

* * *

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"I _mean_ she's not here." Stork raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to search the Condor?"

Aerrow ran his hands through his hair, feeling utterly hopeless. He threw them back down again, groaning and looking aghast.

"Dammit," He put his hand over his eyes, sighing. "She was supposed to meet me here."

"Piper's been caught."

Aerrow, Junko and Stork spun around. Finn stood there, a furious expression on his face, Greg just a few inches behind him.

Aerrow's mouth dropped open as he digested this new piece of information, and the fact that someone who was supposed to be dead was on board the condor. His head exploded and started to feel dizzy, his mouth dropping open.

"… Uncle Greg?" Aerrow breathed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Uncle_ Greg_?"

Finn looked over his shoulder before stepping aside to let Greg through. Aerrow approached him, still shaking his head.

"How… How are you...No. It can't be. Finn, what's going-"

"-Long story." Greg managed a smile before holding out his hand. "Someone looks a hell of a lot like his dad."

Aerrow looked at the hand, then back up again. Taking it, he felt himself pulled in for a massive bear hug, feeling an overwhelming sense of his past rush through him and was left unbelievably numb. Greg pulled away and patted Aerrow's shoulder. "I know, mate. It's a lot to take on."

Aerrow met Finn's eyes again and opened his mouth, but Greg cut in. "Not the time. Piper's been caught, remember?"

Aerrow nodded bluntly, his jaw set. "Finn, how did you find out?"

"We heard some servants talking."

Aerrow momentarily remembered the girls that had walked past him and Piper. "Who's got her?"

"We don't know."

There followed a small thud that had been caused by Aerrow's fist.

* * *

"Whether you like it or not, Aerrow is the last relation to Lightning Strike."

"What does Aerrow's dad have to do with this?"

Brown turned to look at Piper. "You know what he has to do with this. He was the most dedicated person you could find to defeat the Cyclonia Age. That means he did everything he could, and just a few months ago Master Cyclonis discovered he possessed the Compass."

Piper said nothing. But Brown knew she wouldn't.

"That compass," He continued, taking a step towards her. "Happens to point towards the direction of where Death can be summoned. It also went missing a month ago."

"Really?" Piper shrugged, pretending that a vision of the old small circular object Aerrow had held only a few weeks ago was not in her mind.

_"We got it," Aerrow confirmed as they lifted it up for their comrades to see. "Let's go."_

_Finn eyed this item. It was a tiny, circular object: the rusty gold colour had turned dull, if one laid eyes on it they wouldn't feel any inclination to take such an ugly, simple thing. They'd leave it alone._

_"I know Aerrow's dad protected this and all. But seriously. What is it?"_

_Piper looked at Finn before glancing at Aerrow._

_"We don't know."_

Brown snorted. "Don't pretend you don't know who stole it, Piper."

She merely looked at him. "Make your point."

"Cyclonis wants to summon Death-

"-Which I am already aware of-

"-But your little boyfriend has the compass."

"You still haven't explained why you've been sent here." Piper looked up at him, standing her ground.

"You're supposed to be the clever one, Piper. Figure it out. As if this dump could be used for a _top secret mission_."

"It was a trap," Piper said slowly, disbelief written all over her face. "You knew we'd find out about a top secret mission and you lured us here so you could capture us and...and get the compass."

He leaned in, a smirk forming on his face. "Oh well done."

Piper glared at him. "In case you'd forgotten, big guy, your plan didn't exactly work. You caught the wrong person. I don't have the compass."

"You can lead me to it."

"Dream on."

"It can save his life."

"Explain how."

"He's got the compass, Piper. It's his life that'll be the sacrifice."

"Aerrow doesn't plan to use it-

"-Cyclonis will use his life when she gets her hands on him."

"_If_ she gets her hands on him." Piper argued with a hiss, her eyes narrowed.

"She will, Piper. Cyclonis will always find a way. You have to get me that compass."

"I can't do that." She shook her head at his suggestion. "Cyclonis will then use it to get to Death."

"I won't let her have it. Come with me. We can destroy that compass together."

"Do it yourself." Piper turned to leave, but he pulled her back, swinging her around.

"Yeah, because Aerrow and I are best buddies." Brown replied sarcastically. "He'll totally hand it over."

Piper rolled her eyes before pulling her hand from his grasp, making for the door again. "I've heard enough of this."

"Piper. Please."

Piper stopped in her tracks, turning her head. She let out a long sigh, turning to look at him.

"You have to learn to trust me." Brown looked at Piper properly, stepping closer to her. "Please."

She rubbed her arm, meeting his dark eyes.

"Do we have a deal?" Brown asked slowly, biting his lip slightly.

Piper sighed. "Alright. We have a deal."

* * *

"What do you mean he said he'd get back to me later?"

The Cyclonian looked a little terrified. He refused to meet Cyclonis's eyes, starting to stammer. "T-that's j-just t-the m-message M-master."

"Summon him."

"W-we d-don't know where h-he i-is M-master."

"Find him, then."

"O-of course, M-master."

But she had already turned around, away from him.

* * *

_"Move."_

"Write a letter to him or something, do you have to go and actually SEE them?"

"Yes!"

"Piper-

But Piper had had enough. She swiftly curled her foot around his ankle to pull him down onto the cold, hard marble ground, hopping over him to open the door. She did so, looking up and down the corridor before opting to turn right. Brown followed her but she was too quick for him, quickly sliding out of the glassless window.

"Piper-

"-Browwwn." Piper sung, darting out into the empty courtyard. Brown groaned before running after her.

"We can't go and tell Aerrow-

"-Exactly...We _have _to tell him."

He pushed down a momentarily impulse to punch her. "Did you not listen to a word I say? I'lll take you and you alone. Aerrow cannot come along."

She stopped in her tracks, turning to glare at him. "I can't just disappear off on a little adventure without telling him. And I need something from the Condor."

"What?"

She hesitated, biting her lip unconsciously as she glimpsed a tiny baby hand, curled into the fist that was waving in the air. "Something."

* * *

"What've you got there, dude?"

Aerrow, startled a little by Finn's loud voice, quickly recovered from this interruption before laying down the small thin paper box on the bed next to him, forcing a smile onto his face. He shrugged, ignoring the image in his mind of a small cot.

"Something."

* * *

_**A/N:** Thank you for my lovely reviews. Feedback is always very much appreciated, and helps me type up chapters quicker and more certainly. Until next time!_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Poofy skirts

"Move," Brown hissed at Piper, who was struggling to climb through his small window because of her very big, poofy skirt. "They'll spot us if you don't hurry the hell up!"

"Perhaps," Piper narrowed her eyes at him as she tugged at her skirt hard, trying to wrench it through the frame. "If you weren't so intent on handing me ridiculous costumes, we'd get somewhere."

He couldn't help but bite his bottom lip sensually as he raised an eyebrow, eyeing her up and down with a smirk on his face. "But it's very amusing, and let's face it Piper, you pull it off well. And of course, it's necessary," He added when Piper glowered darkly at him, biting a laugh back. "I have to disguise you somehow, and you ruined your other outfit. Not that I'm complaining." Brown let himself smirk again, remembering vividly how Piper's old costume had been ripped, showing a _lot_ of bare skin...

She glared at him darkly, causing him to chuckle in amusement before offering his hand to try and help her out. She snorted before violently pushing her way through herself.

"As you'll learn very soon, I don't need you for help." She smiled sweetly at him before rolling her eyes, the smile swiftly leaving her face as she turned to walk. He grinned after her before following, the grin never leaving his face.

* * *

"You still haven't found him."

"N-no… no master."

"This is disappointing, Clerk. Very disappointing…"

The man bowed his head. "Master. I am so-

"-I do not trust Brown any longer. You will command your fleet to find him. Find him: or else, Clerk."

"Master." He bowed again, trembling. When he looked up, the hologram of Cyclonis had gone.

* * *

"I can't talk about it," Piper stormed past him and shoved in more items into her bag. "Aerrow, please. Just trust me."

His hand closed around her upper arm as he swung her around to face him, his dark eyes matching the scowl on his face. "I'm your Commanding Officer and I asked you a question. Now tell me what the hell _that _guy is doing on my Condor."

She pulled his head down to kiss him roughly before breaking away, her hand still pressed against the back of his head. "Aerrow. Please just understand this is something I have to do."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Is this about the compass?"

She pressed her lips tightly together. Aerrow sighed, before looking out of the doorway. Brown stood at the frame, his arms crossed casually as he watched the scene before him. Aerrow looked back down at Piper, who was looking up at him almost pleadingly, her beautiful bright eyes looking up and into his…

"How long?" He heaved a great sigh. Piper's face broke into a smile as she kissed him again.

"I'll be as quick as I can," she whispered, before picking up her bag: but Aerrow caught her arm again as he remembered something.

"Have you taken… you know." He lowered his voice and head, "That… pill?"

She nodded, before making to try and move once more: only he pulled her back again to kiss her fiercely, the bag dropping to the floor as they wound their arms around each other. Brown looked away, swallowing hard as if pushing down bitterness. When he sneaked a look, he almost felt a little touched. They were leaning their foreheads against each other, their eyelids closed delicately. Piper kissed him again slowly before suddenly, she was gone: already having walked past Brown. He thought he had heard a small sob as she passed.

Brown turned to move to follow but Aerrow called him back.

He turned reluctantly, looking over at him. "Yeah?"

Aerrow's eyes were hard. "I want her back in one piece. Untouched. And happy."

Brown would of argued, but when he looked back into Aerrow's face, he realized Aerrow needed a reassurance only he could give him. Slowly, he nodded.

"Of course."

Aerrow nodded too before looking away: Brown took this as his cue to leave. He did so, feeling something unpleasant creep down his spine…

* * *

"You okay?"

Piper wiped her cheek quickly before nodding a little bluntly. "Course I am. Can we go now?"

"…Yeah."

Piper looked up and attempted a smile. "You losing your nerve?"

Brown only offered his hand, watching as, slowly, she accepted it. He pulled her up and took a deep breath.

"Never," He said simply, before dropping her hand and starting to walk towards his skimmer. Piper watched him as he climbed onto it, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Are you losing yours?"

She smiled slightly, walking over to sit behind him and wind her arms around his waist. "In your dreams, Brown."

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry it's been late. And it's quite rubbish. I'm losing a little faith in this fic: not too sure about it. Gah._

_But anyway. Reviews make me smile ;)_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Goosebumps

_Run Piper. Keep running. _

She surged herself along faster and faster, unable to feel her long legs that were flying up behind her wildly. Piper's hair whipped around her face as she successfully wound her way through the tall, dark trees, the ice cold wind biting at her frozen cheeks.

_Move...Keep moving..._

The next thing she knew, her body was slammed into the ground hard. She instantly rolled onto her back, her bright eyes wide with fear that her enemy was close. Suddenly, a pair of arms wound around her delicate frame, tugging her up sharply. She screamed, before a pair of lips pressed into her ear, a small whisper blew through it gracefully.

"It's me."

Her teeth grazed his hand to inform him to let go: which he did. She felt herself be maneuvered and pushed against the trunk of a nearby tree, his warm body pressed against hers.

Brown's dark eyes scanned her face, before they looked out and sideways, scanning the area behind them.

Piper opened her mouth, before closing it again.

They stood there, waiting.

* * *

"Find them."

"Captain, we've lost them-

"-They're in _these_ woods, you idiot! Where else could they go? Find them!"

"Y-Yes, Captain...Come on men."

A hand grasped a shirt, the Captain lifting this soldier off of his feet swiftly, his face sneering into his.

"You better find them, Gray. Or you'll find yourself in _very_ big trouble."

* * *

"Have they spotted us?" Piper breathed. Brown shook his head before looking properly at her, noticing the goosebumps scattered across her neck…

"Come here." He commanded her, holding out his arm. Piper obeyed him, grateful for the beautiful gush of utter _warmth_ when she stepped into his arms, his toasty hands rubbing her back. Suddenly, he stopped.

Piper didn't move.

She felt his Adam's apple move nervously, and she turned her nose so her eyelashes tickled his skin: for once, she was grateful for him.

"Thank you," She murmured against his neck.

He didn't reply: but she thought she felt his stiff frame start to relax a little.

And she smiled.

Almost.

* * *

_"What now?" Piper yawned, lifting her arms as she stretched. Brown avoided his eyes, trying to focus on the small object in his hands._

_"We leave here tomorrow: early."_

_Her arms dropped to her sides. "You really think he's going to find us?"_

_His eyes snapped up to look at hers. "He already has."_

_

* * *

_

_"Information tells us Brown and Piper are moving swiftly through here," Clerk stabbed his finger at the map, looking around the room. "If all goes to plan, we'll trap them."_

_Silence._

_Eventually, someone spoke up. "What happens when we find them, Sir?"_

_Clerk examined his troops, a small smirk creeping into his lips._

_"We kill them." He replied simply._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: I'll admit it's a very short chapter, but i just need to see if I need to delete this story or not: if it's losing any readers! But i hope you enjoyed it. I think a shorter chapter is needed anyway, otherwise i find for this kind of chapter if you drag it out, it starts to get a bit repetitive. **_

_**Thank you for all the support I've had so far: it's been wonderful.**_

_**Reviews are always appreciated.**_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Bruised Chests

Bruised lips brushed against her long neck delicately; his soft nose grazing along the side of her face as his dark eyes closed.

"How far." He breathed into her ear, his damp lips barely moving.

Her black pupils roamed around the room slyly before the cool hand around his neck tightened. She turned her head to whisper back into his ear: "Pull me closer."

A smirk lifted on his lips. Piper felt it against her cheek and resisted rolling her eyes.

"Oh, get over yourself," she snapped at him, her eyes darting around the room carefully. "I can't see properly, that's all."

"Whatever you say, darling." The hand Brown was resting on her hip tightened a little before he pulled her to him- perhaps a little too enthusiastically. "Just make sure you do what you need to do. It's what the dress is for, remember?" He added slyly before pulling away to look her up and down slowly.

Piper glared at him. "Keep your thoughts to yourself."

He raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Make me."

Her teeth were set in an attempt for her to remain calm. Brown watched her, a smile dancing in his eyes as he did so: utterly amused by this young girl clearly trying, with all her might, not to rip his eyeballs from their sockets.

"Progress report." Piper said through her teeth.

Brown smirked, before glancing around the room. "Target is… wait. Actually, I've lost him-

"-Over there. He's over _there_, you idiot." Piper hissed suddenly into Brown's ear. "Take my-

Brown rolled his eyes, taking her hand and sliding his hand around her waist. "Shut up bossing me about, Piper, and dance."

"At least _try_," Piper felt herself be pulled against him tightly again. "To act like we're into each other so we're not detected."

Brown stopped dancing, looking at her with a secretive smile. "We _are _into each other."

Piper started to laugh before she stopped, noting his serious tone and his eyes upon her. She felt a shiver sizzle in her stomach, feeling uneasy.

"What?" She asked him sharply.

Brown looked at her. "I said: We _are_ into each other."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Brown-

"-See how well I'm acting." Brown interrupted in a low voice, the smile still on his face. "We _are_ into each other, Piper."

Piper visibly relaxed. "Oh… right. Acting. I-"

"-Did I just make you feel uncomfortable?" Brown murmured in her ear suddenly. Piper tried to pull back a little but the pressure on her lower back from his hand was restraining her from doing so. Her eyes widened as she looked up at Brown.

"What're you doing?"

"What do you think?" Brown replied calmly. "I'm hinting that you like me. You just don't want to admit it."

She narrowed her eyes. "There's nothing to admit."

"Right," He shot back sarcastically "Fine."

"Fine."

"_Fine_," Brown was starting to smirk at her, causing irritating to surge through Piper instantly.

"Get over yourself Brown."

"Ooh, did I touch a nerve? Clearly_ that's _because-

"Excuse me."

They both turned.

A confident looking man with a smirk upon his lips was gazing curiously at Piper, standing very close to them. "I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering after this lady's name."

Brown opened his mouth to say something, but Piper cut in.

"Piper," She extended her hand for the man. "My name's Piper."

The man kissed her hand. "Charming."

"Indeed," Piper moved away from Brown, smiling beautifully at the man. "Charming."

Brown had slipped away carefully. They were alone.

* * *

"My room," the man purred.

She lifted her dark eyes innocently before stepping backwards a little. "That's forward, Gray."

Gray pulled her back, his lips tracing the side of her head. "I like to be forward."

Piper noticed Brown look over at her and wink. She took his signal and looked back at Gray, nodding her head.

"I suppose I can be taken with being forward too," she smiled, slyly stepping backwards to hint that they could go.

Gray smiled back at her, before leading the way. As they walked, people scattered to make way: except for Brown. Piper felt his shoulder brush hers purposely as they passed him and she quickly flashed him a look before turning her attention to Gray, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"You're friend is very pretty." Clerk whispered suddenly into Brown's ear. "Shame you didn't hang around long enough last night to recognize that she's left with my assistant."

Brown froze, but it was too late. The grip around his arm was firm enough. He remained calm however, and carried on looking out towards the dancers.

"You're mistaken," he replied casually: to anyone else in the room they could have looked as if they were merely discussing the weather. "We knew exactly who he was."

Clerk paused, a frown starting to etch onto his face.

_What?_

_

* * *

_

"Thanks for this," Piper ruffled Gray's hair, still pointing the blade at him as she quickly grabbed the keys. "We need a ride to that Terra seeing as you destroyed our last one! I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you tied up. Think of it as payback."

Gray glared at her, fighting to free himself from the handcuffs. "How did you know?" He hissed at her, struggling harder. "How did you know?"

She turned back to him, her hand on the doorhandle. A smile crept onto her face.

"My Commanding Officer trained me well." She winked at him, before leaving.

* * *

"Move out of my way," Clerk shoved the man from his path, power-walking down the corridor. "You there: has the girl left?"

The guard sat up quickly, opening his mouth- but it was too late. Clerk narrowed his eyes at him.

"Fool," He hissed, stepping towards him menacingly. "Decided to take a little nap?"

"Sir-

"-Open the door."

Not long after, a furious roar erupted.

* * *

"Took your time," Brown raised an eyebrow as Piper attempted to untie him.

"I was seriously debating on whether or not to free you."

"Ha ha. Hurry up, he'll be down here soon. How did you get rid of the guards?"

"Please," Piper stepped away, watching as Brown got up, rubbing his wrists. "This isn't my first time, Brown."

He looked her up and down, smirking. She looked completely untouched: not a hair was out of place. "I can see that."

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"Say that to my neck," Clerk screamed, punching the wall. "I'm a dead man walking, Gray. You failed me."

"Sir, please…No, NO SIR PLEASE-

It happened so quickly that several of the guards hadn't even blinked.

Gray lay on the floor in a pool of scarlet, his eyes glassy, wide: and etched with fear.

* * *

"I hid the skimmer. They can't find us here."

Piper nodded, closing her eyes momentarily in pleasure when her hair was released and fell, bouncing on her shoulders. Brown looked around the room, unimpressed.

"You can take the bed."

"How kind of you." Piper raised an eyebrow at the dirty blankets.

He chuckled in response. "It's for one night. Then we leave."

* * *

"Aerrow?"

"Hmm."

"They've gone in."

Aerrow looked up, nodding at Finn. "Good."

Finn hesitated, biting his lip. "Look, mate... are you sure it's alright to be following them?"

* * *

"Piper. What are you doing?"

She lost patience and started tugging harder at the zipper on her back. "My zipper is stuck, Brown, what the hell does it look like I'm doing?"

"Charming," Brown snorted. "I suggest you stop taking out your frustrations on me if you want me to help you."

There was a pause.

"Brown."

He looked away innocently, pretending to be engaged with his book. She gritted her teeth and tried again.

"Brown."

She was beginning to feel irritated. "Brown. Get up and help me with this zipper."

"Say please," He murmured, turning a page of his book.

"No way."

He turned his head: only to smirk at her. Piper narrowed her eyes.

"Stop it."

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything. You're the one demanding I help you without any thought for manners."

"You're grinning at me like a stupid idiot!"

"What, I'm not allowed to smile now?"

Piper gritted her teeth, forcing a smile onto her face. "No of course you can smile,_ darling_. I'm awfully sorry. Now would you_...please..._help me. With this zipper."

Brown winked at her, getting up to walk over to her. "Oh look, an improvement. Very well, i suppose i can try to help."

She turned her back. "How kind of you."

A pair of warm hands brushed her back and Brown started to tug the zipper down, trying to touch her skin as little as possible.

"Is there a particular reason the dress is so revealing?" Brown murmured, not failing to notice the long slit up the side, showing a very toned, slim leg.

"You asked me to seduce the guy. It worked. What's the problem?"

"You just… don't need a dress to be seductive. That's all. Not that it isn't… alright."

Silence.

"Is that a compliment?" Piper turned, her amber eyes looking up into his dark ones: almost curiously.

He looked back at her, slowly but successfully pulling down the zipper. Piper didn't leave his gaze, feeling her spine tingle. She felt numb as she waited for his answer.

"No." He told her shortly, averting his eyes from her bare back.

Piper bit back a laugh knowingly. "Thanks, Brown."

"You're welcome." Brown stepped away from her before starting to undo his shirt buttons.

Piper looked at him critically. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Brown raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sleeping in this shirt."

"So you decided to just strip there and then?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you suggest?"

"Take it off ove-

Brown pulled off his shirt, his eyes upon her. Piper stopped mid-way through her sentence and didn't realize her mouth was a little open as his tanned, muscular chest was in all its glory before her.

"I…Brown. I didn't ask you to-

"-Yes you did." He retorted innocently. "You asked me to take it off. I took it off. Should I remove the rest of my-

"-You didn't let me finish!" Piper's mouth was open in protest. "I was _going_ to say you should go over to the other side of the room and behind-

"-Ooh. _So_ sorry." Brown was finding it hard to keep a straight face. "I suppose I get too eager."

Piper crossed her arms. "What is this about, Brown? What are you up-

That was the moment that Brown pulled her to him, bringing his mouth down over hers.

* * *

_**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I was really unsure about what to put in which chapter. Anyway, i hope this is alright. Happy Christmas!_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Compass

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

Brown raised a hand to his stinging cheek, staring at her in amazement. "What did you slap me for?"

"WHAT DID YOU KISS ME FOR?"

"It was a _kiss_! Calm down-

"-I knew I shouldn't of trusted you," Piper started to run her hands through her hair in frustration as if she were about to pull it out. "You can't just bloody-

"-Fine, it was a mistake to kiss you," Brown cut in harshly, rolling his eyes. "Happy now?"

Deadly silence filled the air. Piper turned, outrage evident in her eyes. "You're acting as if it's nothing-

"-And you're forgetting the fact that _you_ kissed me back," He interrupted calmly, a small smirk sauntering into his lips. Piper only snorted.

"Get over yourself."

He shrugged, merely examining his nails casually. "I notice you don't deny it."

She opened her mouth, but closed it again. "I...You. I…"

"Ah, what a rare moment." He stepped closer, his smirk wider than ever. "_I_ managed to shut Piper of the Storm Hawks up. Do you think I'll get some sort of a reward?"

Her eyes narrowed but she was clearly strugging to formulate anything. Brown watched her in amusement, taking this time to roam his eyes over her flushed face; those smooth cheeks that were delicately glowing, only making those pair of orange eyes brighten. Her rose-pink lips were deeper, fuller, smoother: He wanted to kiss them again...

"I kissed you back because it's completely natural. Anyway, once I realised it was you, I stopped. Therefore-

"-Whatever." He was struggling to control himself, having just realised that in Piper's rage, the unzipped dress was starting to slip down her naked body. "I'm sorry. Alright?"

She didn't know why she felt taken aback when he walked away from her.

* * *

"When we realized you were gone… I tried, Finn. I came back. I looked everywhere. It wasn't until your mother… Well. They say a mother's instinct is… She thought you were dead-

"-She was wrong, obviously." Finn cut in rudely, still looking through his binoculars. "Stork, all clear."

The green merb merely grunted before announcing his retirement to bed. Aerrow looked up, noticing Greg hesitate next to Finn, and, feeling slightly sorry for him, opened his mouth.

"Uncle Greg, why don't you go and sleep too?"

"Nah mate," Greg turned to smile appreciatively at the Captain, but it vanished from his face when Finn turned away. "I thought I could be of some help-

"-Well you can't," Finn interrupted, causing Greg to sigh.

"Finn-

"-What?" Finn swung around angrily, his eyes narrowing._ "What?"_

Aerrow stood up, gently, but firmly forcing Finn to turn back around. Finn did so, storming off. Aerrow turned to Greg and shot him an apologetic smile.

"There is something you could do to help," He told him quietly. Greg listened intently whilst Aerrow spoke, not noticing how his son was watching them, every bit of hatred etched in his face.

* * *

"Are the troops ready?"

"Yes, Master."

Master Cyclonis merely nodded. "Good."

* * *

Piper swung her leg around the skimmer, looking around and frowning as she did so. A hand rested on a shoulder but immediately, she shrugged it off, walking forwards.

"It's a dump."

"What did you expect?"

She looked around and raised an eyebrow at Brown. "I didn't say I did."

He raised his hands, mockingly defending himself, amusement glowing in his eyes. "Oh, _sorry._"

Piper gritted her teeth, narrowing her eyes at him. "Stop it."

"I'm not doing anything," He replied smoothly, merely raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah? You're freaking irritating me and if you don't quit it, you're going to find my knuckles pressed into your smug, _pug_ little face." She hissed threateningly, before walking away.

He chuckled to himself happily before following her.

* * *

"There they are."

Aerrow's eyes fell upon Piper; suddenly realizing how much he had missed her... her long, soft wavy hair...her cocoa skin- but then he spotted Brown and any good thought vanished.

"Split up," he told his team shortly.

* * *

"How about this."

He shook his head before suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at the baffled Piper. "I swear you're supposed to be clever."

"If you think you know so much, bloody show me."

He lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Oh, _babe,_ did I touch a nerve-

"-Don't freaking call me a-

"-I see, so I did." He heaved a heavy sigh, wondering towards her lazily, a sly smile creeping into his handsome face. "Well, I can see how my kiss still offends you-

"-_Offends_? I have a-" Piper suddenly stopped, her eyes widening at what she just said. She turned her head away from him, taking a deep breath before shaking it off. "Look. I just want to find this… thing. And destroy it. Then go home. Alright? So let's figure it out-"

He only looked at her, before raising a hand to enter the code, an eyebrow raised as the door smoothly opened.

Piper glared at him. Brown smiled charmingly.

She swore at him loudly before walking down the darkened hallway, and he was left there, alone. He watched her go, suddenly feeling an unusual tingling sensation creep down his long spline. Clenching his fists, he rapidly walked after her, and, grabbing her, roughly pushed her against the wall.

_Lust always wins. _

His eyes darkened as he saw her raise her head to meet his, defiantly showing him she was unafraid. They watched each other for long, quiet moments, and he swallowed before gritting his teeth.

"I _swear_," Brown leaned in, the threatening menace clear in his calm voice. "that if you don't stop _sauntering_ about in that _hot l_ittle way you do, every urge I've had to ignore and store away will be unleashed and I'll throw you down onto this ground and_ ravish_ you."

"Let go of me, Brown, before I do it for you." Piper replied calmly, not noticing how close he was pressed up against her, trying to ignore the calls of her body and follow her mind. "I came on this mission for Aerrow, not to have a little romp with you. Now _move." _

He merely looked at her, refusing to do as she said, his eyes clouding over with passionate lust. She _hated_ him, _hated _how intimetely he looked at her.

Hated how she felt towards him.

Brown leaned in to kiss her, but Piper leaned back, trying to tell him something. He waited.

"Please," She whispered. "Don't."

Aerrow turned his head, hidden behind a rock, his eyes closing temporarily.

* * *

"This must be it! I found it!"

"Finn, keep your voice down!" Junko told him in an equally excited loud voice. "Someone could hear-

"-Yes. Finn, _someone_ could hear you."

They swung around.

Piper stood there, shaking furiously with anger as she saw her comrades in front of her. Brown looked equally as irritated. They looked towards Piper's hand and noticed the compass tightly held in it.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Piper demanded, but not before a voice cut in.

"It was my choice."

Brown and Piper whirled around. Aerrow was behind them, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, no emotion in his eyes.

"You followed us?" Brown raised an eyebrow.

"Clearly." Came the reply.

"I asked you to trust me," Piper walked over to Aerrow, her eyes upturned onto his face, a frown on her face. "I asked you to stay out of this."

Aerrow ignored her, looking past her to Brown. "Funny, I asked someone else to stay away from something, but we all seem to be failing in our promises, don't we Brown?"

Brown snorted, rolling his eyes. "Oh please."

Piper looked to and from the two men, the frown on her face deepening. "What?"

"Nothing," Both of them replied in unison, their eyes upon each other.

"We don't have much time." All heads turned towards Greg, who was looking at Piper's hand. "Piper. The compass."

Piper nodded, handing it to Brown, who eyes were still on Aerrow. She stepped back, not realising she had bumped against Aerrow. Piper made to move but Aerrow had wound his arm around her figure, pulling her back against him.

"Stay here, Piper. Brown can do it. Can't you, Brown?"

Brown shrugged as if it made no difference, gritting his teeth at the sight of Aerrow holding Piper. "Of course." He replied, keeping his tone civil. He turned towards the ruin in front of them, walking towards it slowly. Looking down, he saw where the compass should be placed and hesitated.

"Brown?" Piper's voice rang through his ears clearly, he could almost hear the frown in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"He's scared." Aerrow spoke up for him, watching. "Seems Brown can't handle putting in the compass and smashing it to pieces-

"-Shut _up."_ Brown growled.

"Or what?" Aerrow retorted, pushing Piper aside and moving forwards just as Brown moved towards him in turn, the two squaring up to each other.

"Let's see," Brown pretended to ponder mockingly, before his eyes flashed dangerously at Aerrow. "I'll take this compass and shove it up-

"-Stop it," Piper yelled at the two of them, starting to move towards them: but it made no difference.

"Keep out of it, P." Aerrow clenched his fist as he glared at Brown. "Or should I be saying that to Brown?"

"Are you always this scared?" Brown chuckled, shaking his head in pity. "I thought you were supposed to be _brave-_

_"-_Scared of _what?" _Aerrow interrupted, gritting his teeth.

_"_Of having a little competition." Brown snickered, his eyes flicking up and down Aerrow. "Mind you, I can understand why you're so scared. Seems you're losing her to me-

"-Aerrow, _no._" Piper cried out just as Aerrow punched Brown hard, his hand quickly reaching out to grab his shirt and haul him back, his fist poised in the air ready to hit again. Piper grabbed at his arm but Aerrow refused to move, his eyes fixed on Brown's.

"Go on then," Brown hissed, a smile still calmly on his face. "Go on, hit me and prove I'm right."

Greg was struggling to haul Aerrow back just as Piper started to pull as hard as she could on his arm. "Aerrow, please, _stop-_

They were interrupted by a chilling laugh that rumbled through the air before a voice rang out: "Oh _excellent_. A little show."

Aerrow let go of Brown; hardly hearing the small _thud _as he hit the ground. Their faces turned to see Master Cyclonis standing there, a smile on her white face.

"Gotcha," She whispered, her eyes focused on Brown. _"Gotcha."_

_

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews would be much appreciated_


End file.
